emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8468 (7th May 2019)
Plot Billy agrees to tell Ellis everything. He explains to Ellis how Max sent him a photo of him in the club so he went after him. He hates places like the nightclub after what happened with Riley, but he had to stop him from getting hurt. Billy recalls what Ellis said to him in the club and admits everything he said was true - he is a failure and will probably end up back inside as that's all he's good for. 25th April 2019: Outside the club, Maya is confronted by Leyla, Tracy and Priya. Rhona and Nate kiss behind a bin. Kerry, Bernice, Victoria and Amy are disappointed when the Doorman announces the club is closed and orders everyone to go home. Aaron and Robert flirt as they share a portion of chips. Billy approaches the pair and asks if they've seen Ellis. Meanwhile, Ellis is approached by a girl named Keira who asks him to call her a cab as she's left her phone and jacket in the club. Ellis puts his jacket over Keira's shoulders and offers to help her get the things back. After Billy overreacts to Robert touching his arm, Billy and Aaron's time in prison is raked up. Billy apologises to Aaron then explains he needs to find Ellis as he fears what Max will do to his brother. At that moment, Aaron receives a text from Ellis informing him he's met someone. Billy apologises again then walks off. Ellis tries to talk the doorman into allowing him and Keira back into the club to retrieve the Keira's belongings. The doorman refuses until Ellis cites a bogus law and threatens to get the club shut down. Billy also tries to get back into the club but the doorman refuses him entry so he heads around the side of the building and re-enters the club via an unguarded fire exit, unaware that he's being followed by two men. Ellis and Keira talk as Keira attempts to locate her belongings. At the same time, Billy is pinned up against a wall by one of the men following him. Billy assumes they're Max's minions although the men reveal they're actually the brothers of Riley - the man Billy viciously attacked which resulted in him being sent to prison. Kaiden and Tyler begin to punch Billy but Billy is able to push the pair off him then arms himself with the knife from his sock. Billy tries to reason with Kaiden and Tyler but Kaiden and Tyler determined to avenge their brother. Billy admits to attacking Riley and declares he wishes he would've finished him off. Keira and Ellis go to kiss when they're interrupted by a bouncer who orders them to get out of the club. Billy tells Kaiden and Tyler that their brother was racist, drug-dealing scum. He recalls how his best mate, Ben, killed himself at eighteen because he was so scared of Riley. Then not long afterward, he and his mates bumped into Riley whilst on a night out. Riley racially abused him so he put his head into a wall and then his mates joined in. When Billy declares Riley deserved every punch he and his mates gave him, Kaiden goes for him and knocks the knife out of his hand. Billy makes a run for it. Kaiden and Tyler chase after him but Billy manages to lose them. Outside the club, Ellis and Keira are kissing when Keira's brother calls her. Afterward, Keira meets up with her brothers, Kaiden and Tyler, and is disappointed to learn they didn't exact their revenge on Billy so she orders them to go after Ellis instead. At the same time, Billy calls Ellis to apologise. As the brothers are talking, Billy hears muffling sounds and realises Ellis is in trouble. As a frantic Billy searches for Ellis, he run into Kaiden and Tyler who tell him they're even now. Billy discovers Ellis lying unconscious with blood pouring from his side. As instructed by the 999 operator, Billy puts pressure on Ellis' stab wound, but when he sees the blue lights of the ambulance approaching, he scarpers. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Billy washes the blood from his hands. Meanwhile in Main Street, a shell-shocked Leyla, Tracy and Priya sit in Priya's car. Priya suggests they tells David what happened but Leyla refuses, insisting no one can know where they went or what they did tonight... Cast Regular cast *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *John - Matt Mainwaring *Max - Jordan Reece *Bouncer - Robert Stone *Bouncer - Jamie McSporran (uncredited) *Doorman - Karl Stimpson *Keira - Tara Berwin *Kaiden - Corin Silva *Tyler - Jack James Ryan *Paramedic - Joel Parry Locations *Unknown road *Metro 107 - Corridor, dance floor/bar, gents toilets, entrance and yard *Unknown alleyway outside Metro 107 nightclub *Unknown roads outside Metro 107 nightclub *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *This episode features flashback scenes first broadcast in Episode 8459 (26th April 2019). *The emergency call handler Billy speaks with is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes